Mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) often serve multiple purposes. A single mobile device may be used for work-related tasks, personal uses, and/or other purposes. For example, mobile devices often include enterprise applications (e.g., enterprise resource planning (ERP), customer relationship management (CRM), work email, and/or other applications), personal applications (e.g., games, social networking applications, personal email, and/or other applications), and/or other applications. Varying levels of security may be required for different categories of applications (e.g., personal applications, enterprise applications, etc.).